The present invention relates to a rug holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a rug holder for supporting a rug during home manufacture thereof.
Objects of the invention are to provide a rug holder of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to support a rug during a home manufacturing process thereof.